


I Must Not Chase the Boys

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Prompt Fics [22]
Category: Charlie and the Chocolate Factory - All Media Types, Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory (1971)
Genre: Character Study, Community: comment_fic, Don't Have to Know Canon, Gen, One Word Prompt Meme, POV Male Character, POV Third Person, Prompt Fic, Wordcount: 100-2.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-06
Updated: 2012-03-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 13:11:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Based on the 1971 film. Willy watches Veruca Salt from afar...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Must Not Chase the Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Here's a new oneshot I cooked up one day. This time I decided to try my hand at basing it on the 1971 film Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. :) Hope you like it! 
> 
> Disclaimer: The geniuses at Warner Bros. own the 1971 film. I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time.

I Must Not Chase the Boys

It is from afar that Willy Wonka watches Veruca Salt. It is then that he realizes a couple things. 

One: her looks. The brown hair that matches the chocolate bars he makes and sends out into the world. The blue eyes that often darken, reminding him of summer nights when there is no moonlight to light someone's path. And then, last but not least, now comes the best part (at least from his point of view), there is... her milky white skin. At least, the parts of her skin that are not covered by her clothes (a red dress with black buttons and a white collar folded outward, light-colored tights and black heeled shoes) seem to fit her very well, and he has no doubt that she will be quite beautiful when she is grown up. 

But then he changes his mind and it is then that he realizes something. 

Veruca Salt, the "spoiled brat" kid, looks very beautiful... at the age she is right now.

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is, of course, very much appreciated, as usual... :)


End file.
